dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl Vol 7 9
, unveils the Tycho Eidolon, a device which generates Phantom Energy, the same thing that powered Kryptonian rockets. Unsurprisingly, Katarina omits that technology got stolen from the D.E.O. Suddenly someone throws a spear at Supergirl. Supergirl catches the weapon, but the tip pokes the Eidolon. The device activates and generates a vortex that proceeds to pull people in. Supergirl manages to save several spectators, but Ben Rubel falls into the vortex. Then Magog turns up, declaring he will kill Supergirl while she is still young. Meanwhile, Barbara puts on her costume. Supergirl and Magog battle as Batgirl makes sure that no more people gets pulled in the portal. Magog blames Supergirl for the future destruction of his family, shouting that her "Hope, Help and Compassion for all" motto will mean the end of his bloodline. This is the second time in few days Supergirl is attacked by a stranger and blamed for things she has not done. Since Magog refuses to explain himself, she decks him. Supergirl sees Batgirl getting sucked in the portal. Supergirl gets the Gotham's hero, and notices the rupture is closing. Which is unfortunate because Ben fell into the vortex, and since the Eidolon siphons phantom energy, he could be trapped in the Phantom Zone. Batgirl leaps into the vortex. Just then Cameron Chase comes along, accompanied by a D.E.O. response team. She tries to talk Supergirl out of going after Batgirl, but Supergirl flies into the portal. Director Chase turns to Magog, intending to get him arrested, but Magog warns the Fatal Five will destroy Supergirl and all of her allies before teleporting away. In the meantime, Supergirl, Batgirl and Ben Rubel find themselves into a dark, chilly, bizarre dimension. Supergirl explains that place is the Phantom Zone, the pocket dimension where the worst Kryptonian criminals were banished to. Far from there, in a little citadel called Aethyropolis, Xa-Du, the Phantom King, observes the trio and recognizes Supergirl's family crest. Xa-Du plans to destroy the Aethyr Switch and escape from the Zone. To that end he powers his ecto-armor with the souls of Kryptonian criminals. Still their cells' residual solar charge is not strong enough to fully power his armor up. So he is happy that a fully empowered Kryptonian from the House of El is wandering around his domain. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * TychoTech ** Simon Tycho ** * ** Emerald Empress ** * ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** Lar-On * * Contessa Erika Alessandra del Portenza * Aethyr Switch Locations: * ** *** **** Shimada Square **** ** Gotham City *** Burnside * ** Items: * Sirkian travel beam * Tycho Eidolon Vehicles: * Kryptonian Rocket | Notes = * This story happens after the first Supergirl/Batgirl team-up in * Supergirl learns Batgirl's secret identity in this issue. | Trivia = * The "Hope, Compassion and Help for all" Supergirl motto was conceived by Sterling Gates for the Adventures of Supergirl book. Since then it has been adopted by the Supergirl (TV Series) and the comics. * Shyla is named after Shyla Kor-Onn, a Earth-One Phantom Zone inmate and Supergirl's enemy. | Recommended = | Links = }}